The invention relates to a device for hydroponic cultivation, the device comprising one or more room(s) for receiving one or more seed(s), one or more source(s) of artificial light, arranged to produce photosynthetically active radiation to said one or more room(s).
Hydroponics means the cultivation of plants without soil. Plants are cultivated using a liquid solution of water and nutrients.
Hydroponic indoor gardening devices have been created for cultivation of e.g. vegetables and herbs in end user environments, such as domestic environment, restaurants, and institutional kitchens etc.
Due to the demand for easy and convenient gardening, said hydroponic indoor gardening devices usually use removable baskets or cups or cartridges including growing medium therein. The plants are grown to maturity in said growing medium. These baskets or cups are easy to arrange into and remove from the cultivation devices. Still, there is a need in the art for even more convenient devices for indoor gardening.